Arcana
by Flying Chariot
Summary: The World of Smash is known for competitive face offs and prestige tournaments. Only certain warriors are chosen to enter such a prominent world. When Princess Lucina of Ylisse receives an invitation by Master Hand to join she wholeheartedly consents. However, she finds that something sinister may lie beneath the surface of the fighting realm...


_**Hello there! This is Flying Chariot. **_

_**I have had this story in my head for months, and it wasn't until now that I finally been able to write it out. ** _

_**I was sightly disappointed with the lack of story mode for Smash 4. Brawl's Subspace Emissary was interesting, and there was so much potential for a story mode in Smash 4 thanks to its diverse roster—but that didn't happen. So I decided that I will write my rendition of Smash 4, which focuses more on the concept of Smash and insight on certain fighters. In the end, this is simply being written for fun. Also, s**_**_pecial thanks to my friend Caroline for helping me edit this._**

_**Warning: Slight minor spoilers for games certain characters are from in this work. Read at your own risk. ** _

_**Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo, this is a purely fanmade work.**_

* * *

_Arcana_

* * *

_._

**Prologue**

_._

_My world, my creation._

_I am no ordinary being—definitely not one of the millions of mere mortals in existence. No, I'm a creator. Leader of a realm where it is widely known for holding the universe's most prestige fighting tournaments. _

_I travel through worlds, always searching for any I see as potential residents. Once I find one of interest I lure them to my fighting world. I have managed to take powerful warriors—from the Hero of Time, to the two dimensional fighter of handhelds. The fighting stages used are purposely created to mimic places of the worlds the fighters come from, along with familiar items to use as aid. These battles are competitions to the top. Whoever wins faces me, a God of creation. It seems like a thrilling adventure for the contestants, and so eagerly they join. After all who can deny an offer from a God? _

_These fighting competitions have been around for years. With contestants growing in numbers and the amount of popularity the tournaments have been receiving, I may be only a few steps away from my goal._

_Yes, the hardwork and preservation my brother and I poured into this fighting realm will not end in vain. Soon, I will have my perfect world._

_There once a time where I was close into achieving it until that dreaded being—Tabuu—came and trashed all my work. He attempted to transform my fighting utopia into his own creation. He took hold of my precious trophies—my fighters and turned them into minions of his own. Like a chessmaster and his pawns, he even took hold of me—I was chained to the clutches of the Subspace demon._

_The remaining Smashers that were not submitted to his control went to fight him off and save the world their existences depended on. Alas, by the time they defeated Tabuu, the damage had already been done._

_Parts of the World of Trophies were destroyed by the Subspace War. Repairs were impossible, so starting from scratch was the best option. The tournaments were stalled, and the fighters were ordered to return back to their worlds. It was unfortunate that such circumstances drove me to such measures, but throughout these past few years I created a new fighting realm, one that is stronger than the World of Trophies. _

_It is now complete, the glorious brawls may resume again. I will finally be able to achieve my fighting utopia. _

_Now my Smashers—veterans, return! Newcomers, I await you here! _

_My name is Master Hand, God of the World of Smash._

_Let the fourth set of Smash Brothers tournaments—begin._

* * *

.

**1.**

.

"There, that should do it."

The princess of Ylisse, Lucina was pleased with the cleaning she did. She pulled her washing cloth away from her weapon, the Parallel Falchion. Her blade was so sleek and shiny that her reflection could be viewed. She smiled lightly, admiring the craftsmanship that set forth upon the regalia sword. As if it was new, Ylisse's sacred sword gleamed brightly.

"Finished Lucina?" inquired the Exalt of Ylisse. He was a tall and broad man, with blue eyes and hair. The mark of the goddess Naga on his shoulder symbolized his authority as the Exalt. Chrom had been watching his daughter polish her sword, and concluded that she was finished once she pulled her cloth away.

"Ah! Hello Father," Lucina greeted sweetly, aware of her father's presence. "Have you been watching me?"

"I've been here for quite a while," Chrom replied softly. "It seems that you have done a magnificent job in polishing the Parallel Falchion."

The Ylissean princess blushed, happily accepting her father's compliments. "Thank you. Have you cleaned your blade yet?"

"Oh no...I haven't," Chrom admitted. He chuckled as he led his eyes to the sword in his sheath. "I've been pretty busy with Ylisse's affairs that I haven't had the time to polish mine."

"Would you like me to do it? I'm sure it deserves one after the final battle we had with Grima."

Chrom smiled lightly. "It's fine, I will do it my own time. Now then, let us head home. I'm sure your mother would like to see us back."

Lucina nodded and picked up her materials. The time had come. After the large war her father and the rest of the Shepherds engaged against Grima; including saving the world from the doomed future that she had come from, her presence was no longer needed in this timeline. The future had been changed, and Ylisse—along with the rest of the nations of the continent, would enter peaceful times. A new era emerged and Lucina thanked Naga for her guidance and power in changing the future.

Of course her father would speak to her about returning home, but he was not aware of Lucina's plans of departure. She planned to go visit her infant self and tell her that she will have a better life and leave without a trace. She found that to be the best decision, however before she would do it she had one last mission with her father here in Ferox. Chrom was on a diplomatic mission with the militant nation and had talks with Ferox's rulers, Basilio and Flavia over repairs and trade. Lucina was invited to join in such a task, and the young princess accepted as this would be the last time she would see her father again.

"I shall get Frederick and Lissa and we will be on our way. Wait here," Chrom stated as he left, his daughter obeyed the order and stayed in her position.

Left alone, the princess found herself in admiring the blue skies and busy streets of Ferox. She placed her blade back in her sheath, and from afar Arena Ferox could be viewed. Lucina mused what battles were being in held in there and grinned. She chuckled as she reminisced on the memory of defeating the former champion of Ferox when she was disguised as Marth—and became the new champion. Yet her title was short lived when her father defeated her, even so it was a nice experience.

Peaceful musings were cut when a large explosion was heard. The residents of Ferox were stunned by the sudden boom. Lucina saw smoke arose from the arena and immediately ran down the streets to investigate the source. Fear suddenly rose within her as she dashed through the crowds of frightened residents. Was there something she missed from the war? Had Grima not been defeated? The rush of apprehension and worry doomed the princess into a state of instability.

_No, this can't be!_

Once Lucina arrived at the disheveled arena, she bumped into a brown haired knight dressed in heavy armor. It was no other than Chrom's right hand man, Frederick. Next to him was a distressed female war cleric with yellow curls and blue eyes by the name of Lissa.

"Oh, Lucina! We were about to look for you!" Lissa cried at the presence of her niece, she ran to embrace her.

Yet Lucina was more concerned about Chrom. "Aunt Lissa, what is going on here? Where is Father?"

"My lord has went after the source, and has requested that you two are to return to Ylisse," Frederick replied sternly.

"What!? No, I can't leave him here!"

"Do not fret my princess, I will stay and help my lord," Frederick assured. "I'm also attempting to fetch recruits in case this gets out of hand. Now Lucina, Chrom has given me the order of you and Lissa to return to Ylisse. Flavia has already set forth rides for you two to take. Now go!"

"But, will Chrom be alright?" Lissa asked nervously.

"Yes, do not worry. Now please escort yourselves out of here!"

"No! I refuse!" Lucina cried in protest. She released herself from the grip of her aunt and ran inside the arena. The knight and war cleric yelled after her but the adamant princess did not turn back, she could not bear another tragedy to strike down on her father again.

_Father, Father!_

Once inside the arena, Lucina gasped in horror when she saw Chrom on his knees and covered in bruises. He breathed heavily has he gripped the Falchion tightly.

"Father!" the princess yelled, scurrying herself toward his aid.

Chrom heard his daughter's voice, he spun around in terror. "S—stay back! I told you to stay put!" he ordered, not wanting his daughter involved.

However, the princess was too attentive to her father's wounds for her to obey. "What happened to you!?" she cried in shock.

"I...there...was an explosion...and..." The exalt slumped onto the ground from weakness, his daughter's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Father—!"

Lucina's voice was cut off by another sudden blast. Luckily her reflexes caused to draw her sword swiftly. The impact of the blast hit her blade, making her slide across the arena. Smoke began to clear, and Lucina could view that not afar was her father on the ground. Lucina grunted in pain while grasping the sword that protected her life from these attacks.

"What...what is this power?" she asked herself. The princess had never endured something like it, signaling her that the power maybe from an outside source. She immediately posed herself into a fighting stance with her blade to the source of the power to fight against her than her father.

"Come out and fight me!" she commanded.

"Lu..cina, no..." Chrom weakly breathed while still on the ground. He feared of his daughter's safety, for not even himself was not able to handle the attacks.

Once the smoke was completely clear, a figure stepped forward. Dressed in a blue flight suit, armor, yellow scarf, and a red helmet with an golden eagle imprinted on it, he was definitely not someone from any of Ylisse's regions. Lucina was completely off guard by the exotic and bulky stranger. The man smirked and he entered in his fighting stance.

_Found you._

"Who...who are you!?" Lucina demanded, questioning why this stranger had come to attack Arena Ferox and her father.

The man did not answer, rather he made a beckoning hand gesture for her to come and fight him.

The Ylissean princess looked at her father who was grunting weakly, then at the man. Her eyes were infuriated by her father's injuries. Just when she thought that the history had been rewritten and she no longer needed to be here, she retracted such thoughts. She dashed at her opponent.

"For my father!" Lucina yelled, eager to take down this strange man. Her sword made the ground screech as it touched it with its markings. As she was close to her opponent, she unleashed her sword to attack but the masked man swiftly moved away and unleashed a powerful punch at her. Lucina dodged the shocking blow. She attempted slash her sword again, and the stranger back flipped himself away.

_He's fast! _Lucina thought in alarm, and for a brief moment the two were at their fighting stances, until Lucina aimed her blade to attack. The stranger's armor on his golden glove canceled it. The princess found her self in a vulnerable position, and the masked man chuckled at the foolish move the princess had done. The Parallel Falchion could not even hurt him thanks to the armor he was wearing, and from there he made a kick at Lucina's blade, almost knocking it out of her hand.

Now having Lucina off guard, the man charged a fiery punch at her. Lucina struggled to escape, but before the racing warrior could attack he looked up, and did backflips from the incoming magic attacks above. He looked up in shock from the origin, another figure in a black hood came floating down to the grounds of Arena Ferox as he closed his book.

The masked man frowned at the figure.

Lucina was on her knees, viewing her savior who turned to her.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright."

Her eyes widened as he released his hood. It was no other than the Avatar, the tactician who helped her father win the war against Grima. He faced his opponent, who once he saw the Avatar's face, smirked again.

"_You're finally here," _he whispered to himself.

"Time to tip the scales!" The Avatar cried, drawing his levin sword and book.

"Robin!" Lucina cried in relief at the Avatar's presence.

Robin smiled at the princess. "I will take care of this Lucina. I suggest you take Chrom and leave while you can."

Such statement drove Lucina into deep thought. On one hand she would be able to take her father to safety, but she would leave Robin behind which was something she was not fond of doing. The opponent was definitely no ordinary fighter, his quick moves and power could be tough for Robin to maintain. The thought of seeing the tactician getting hurt as her father was frightening.

Making up her mind she stood up, pulling her blade out that indicated her drawing back to combat. "No, this is no time for me to rest! I'll fight at your side!"

_Persistent as always. _Robin thought amusingly, he turned back to the opponent. "Very well, we shall defeat this stranger together!"

He summoned a tome toward him. "Thunder!"

The opponent endured a harsh shock, stunning him from his movements. Lucina once again dashed and slashed her opponent downward, making him hit the floor.

Robin began to charge his next tome—hoping to achieve it to its max level, Thoron and aim from a range. Meanwhile Lucina prepared for the next attack, yet the opponent quickly veered himself away to kick her blade once more. Lucina countered his kick, sending him flying and landing hard on the cold grounds of the arena.

"We can do this!" Robin cried, pleased with Lucina's quick reflexes.

The opponent instantly rose himself up from the blow, gripping his bruised shoulder. "Ngh, looks like competition has officially started—!"

"Thoron!" Robin cried, blasting the opponent with a large blast of lightening.

"Ah!"

Seeing the opponent endure more damage that had put him in an invulnerable state, Robin initiated the next step of combat. "Now, finish him off Lucina!" He yelled, commanding the princess to slash at the opponent with her sword. Lucina made no hesitation to obey and finish this fight once and for all. And once it would end, they would capture this man and gather as much as information as to why he ambushed Arena Ferox.

Just as she was about to thrust her sword onto her opponent, she was interrupted by another figure leaping down with a hard jab aiming at her. She retreated away, and the figure's fist cracked the arena's floor.

"Another one!?" Lucina cried in disbelief. Her cape was being blown by the wind and smoke produced by the attack. Pieces of the floor flew in different directions.

Smoke cleared and the new stranger fixed his red hat. He wore red and blue overalls and turned his attention to the other opponent. He reached one of his white gloved hands out at him.

"Are you alright, Captain Falcon?" he inquired.

The captain took hold of the man's hand and lifted himself up. "Yeah, I'm fine Mario. It's about time you showed up."

_What?_ Lucina thought in confusion. Could it be that there were more? She frowned in realization.

"Who are you people?" Robin asked, also in shock by the recent newcomer to the battle and his alliance with the other challenger.

The two fighters turned their attention to them and chuckled.

"I bet you two are wondering on what the hell just happened," Falcon said amusingly.

"Indeed," Mario agreed. "But Falcon, I think they passed the test."

"Oh yeah, definitely. Does that mean the show's over?"

"I'm afraid so," Mario laughed.

"I did good right?"

"Yes."

"What are they talking about?" Lucina asked in agitation. She could not complete the puzzle of the current situation that she demanded for an explanation at the fighters.

Mario and Falcon stopped their chat and shifted their attention at the Ylissean princess. "Oh, we're sorry."

Even so, Mario saw that Lucina and Robin were still holding onto their weapons cautiously. He felt a sense of distrust and uneasiness from the tactician and swordswoman, which was understandable due to what just happened.

He halted the two. "Drop your weapons. We did not come to cause harm."

Lucina and Robin viewed the plumber as if he were insane. How could he say that with all the destruction that just happened to the arena? Or the fact that Chrom was injured? To them, only a madman would say such things. Was this a distraction?

"Tell us who you are and what you want," Robin demanded sternly at Mario. "And maybe we will drop guard."

Mario rubbed his chin. "Hm, understandable. Very well, my name is Mario."

"I'm Douglas Jay Falcon, but most people prefer to call me Captain Falcon," the Captain said. "I'm a renowned bounty hunter. Nice to meet you two."

"Alright," Robin said, he felt less tense now that he knew their names and sightly moved his weapons down. "Now, tell us your purpose."

"Okey dokey. You," Mario pointed at the tactician. "are Robin? Otherwise known as the Avatar?"

"Yes, that's me," Robin responded. "H...How do you know that?"

"That's all I need to hear," Mario replied, ignoring Robin's second half of the question. "And finally you." He pointed at Lucina.

Lucina's head cocked in interest when Mario pointed at her. "Yes?"

"You...are Princess Lucina of Ylisse, correct?"

"Yes," Lucina answered uneasily. "How do you know who I am?"

"Who exactly are you people?" Robin asked again, he was getting irritated at all the mysteries regarding the current situation and hoped for a solution.

"I believe this will explain everything," Mario replied, pulling out two white envelopes. He tossed them across the arena, both Lucina and Robin caught hold of them, and inspected the envelopes.

On the opening was a seal, an emblem they had never seen before. It was the shape of a ball sliced into four uneven pieces, the right side of the ball being larger than the left. Robin urgently opened the envelope while Lucina was in awe by the shiny seal, her gloved hand gently caressed it. Once she got a feel of it, she went to open, awaiting what was inside.

A letter was found, Lucina unfolded it and read the content. It said:

_Dear Fighter,_

_It is with great pleasure that you have been chosen to participate in the fourth set of the Super Smash Brothers tournaments. These tournaments are well known throughout the universe due to powerful warriors from different worlds come and fight to the top. You will be placed in several matches that will determine if you become a top contender and possibly champion. Whether it would be for single matches or even doubles, regardless this is once in a lifetime experience. _

_It is imperative that you respond to the letter immediately, that way preparations can commence. If you accept, you will be awarded with your own living area in the World of Smash as these tournaments may last from few months to several years. Just simply sign at the bottom at this letter if you wish to participate and you officially become a member Smash! There are even other events you can participate besides fighting! I await to see you future Smasher and all your glory poured in these tournaments! And if successful—you may even go against me._

_Best of luck to you future Smasher and I hope see you at the fourth Smash Bros commencement banquet!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand, God of the World of Smash._

The princess' eyes furrowed in curiosity. Never had she received such a strange letter, and it all seemed good to be true. Instinct told her to inquire more about this letter to Mario, but Robin's astonished face beckoned her to ask him instead as he seemed familiar with it.

"We've...been chosen? To join..." the tactician mumbled in disbelief. "...in the World of Smash?"

"You...have heard of this before, Robin?" Lucina asked.

The princess was ignored, for the tactician viewed Mario and Captain Falcon nodding at his inquiry.

"That's right," Mario explained. "We were sent personally by Master Hand to recruit you two. Of course not without a test of your fighting skills."

"Which I say were impressive that it gave me a hard time," Falcon added. "It was remarkable and an honor."

"Does that mean that all this fighting...was all a test?"

"A test to see how good you two are? Yeah."

"I see. That makes sense," Robin stated, absorbing the information. Then he paused himself and cocked his head in surprise. "Wait a minute...does that mean you two are Smashers!?"

Mario laughed. "It took you that long for you to get, didn't it?"

"We just said that were sent by Master Hand to recruit you guys. So yeah, we're the real deal," said Falcon. "Congratulations!"

Robin was speechless. He inspected and reread the letter, wondering if this was sick joke. He could not understand why he and Lucina were chosen to enter such a fighting world. Meanwhile Lucina was dumbfounded by the entire scene.

"The next set of Smash Brothers tournaments will commence soon and we current Smashers are recruiting the new fighters Master Hand requested," said Mario. "You two are on the list, and our Master would love to see you two join. Of course, it is up to you two on whether you guys will join us or not."

"Personally I would totally go for it," advised Captain Falcon. "I mean I took the opportunity when I was invited and I don't regret it."

"Give us a moment," Robin said to Mario and Falcon. He then asked Lucina to come and talk in private to him.

"Lucina, do you realize what we have received?"

The Ylissean princess crossed her arms. "I asked earlier on what this is," she reminded, holding out her letter. "You ignored it."

"My apologies, it's just...what we just received is incredible."

"Care to explain what this is all about?"

"Yes...it was something I once read in one of the books in my library. I always thought it was a myth. From what I read there is a world known for hosting historic face offs. It is called the World of Smash, only certain fighters are chosen to go and participate in these fighting tournaments by the world's ruler or God, who goes by the name of Master Hand."

"Really?"

"Yes, Smash has many powerful foes Lucina, and we have been chosen to participate in it! This letter here is an invitation by Master Hand himself! Whoever wins the most matches may even face him, and become champion!"

Such enthusiasm in his voice, Lucina looked at him with wonder.

"So it's like the tournaments here, only with fighters from different worlds. Wow, I've never heard of something so amazing," she mumbled in awe.

Robin nodded. "Indeed. I'm so shocked right now I can't fixate the words to say..."

The tactician turned back to Mario and Falcon with wonder. "Are you two Smash veterans?"

The two grinned as it gave them the incentive to explain more about Smash. "Yes, we have been participating in Smash for a long time," replied Mario.

"It's a pretty awesome experience," Falcon remarked. "You enter and fight with the best of the best, and there are other competitions too."

"Not only that but you can make alliances with other fighters," Mario explained, giving the two a taste of how Smash is like. "Of course that is not to say that you can't make enemies either..."

"That, and you get your own living area and food," added the Captain. "Which is why we recommend that you try it out!"

"However this is a once in a life time opportunity, you may never get it again," Mario warned. "So, what will be your decision?"

"Well this does seem like quite an interesting invitation," Robin said. He then grinned, hinting his answer. "Very well, I will participate."

"Huh?" Lucina asked in shock. "Robin, you can't be serious!"

Robin chuckled. "Why not? With Ylisse is finally at peace, there is nothing left for me to do at this point. Other than sticking with Chrom, but I wouldn't mind going for another adventure."

"Alright!" Falcon cheered. "Welcome to the party Robin!"

"I'm sure Chrom won't mind," affirmed Robin with confidence. "I think it's time for something new."

"One down," Mario said with content, he and the Captain faced the princess.

"And you?"

Robin looked at the princess with enthusiasm. "Well Lucina, will you join? Would you like to come with me?"

The princess made no immediate comment, instead she found herself in contemplation. She had just collected word of the invitation to the World of Smash, and it looked like an interesting world to join in. The idea of participating in such tournaments with other powerful fighters did not seem so bad. Not to mention like Robin, her purpose here was finished. With Ylisse's future rewritten there wouldn't be anything for her to do at this point but disappear. This invitation could give her a new purpose.

At the same time, this would be a drastic change in her life. Never again would she return to Ylisse or this world, not that it would matter since she wasn't planning to stay here in the first place. At least this world, this new world would give herself—herself from a doomed timeline meaning again. The Lucina that was born in this timeline could stay, but the Lucina who stood in this very arena, did not belong here.

She was from a different timeline, a timeline where the entire continent of Ylisse was destroyed. She had no place to return. This timeline would never be her home, no matter how much she loved it, and the memories she held of being with her father here.

Lucina would treasure them always, and she was sure that the Smash World would bring her new ones. Finally Robin was going, so it made things a little easier. She finally turned to the tactician with the most determined smile, ready to enter in a new adventure.

"I accept."

* * *

**_Well, that's all for now. I have a lot of plans for this story so stick around! :) Finally, as a writer I'm always looking for critiques and improvement, so reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading and see you in the next!_**


End file.
